Secret Admirer
by Bra Briefs-Vegeta
Summary: Gohan Videl ficcy! Ok, Videl gets a secret admirer, will she figure out who it is? Read and find out!
1. The Letter

:: AUTHOR'S NOTES::  
I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO QUEEN VIDEL, UMI, MIAKA, AND ALL THE GUYS THAT HELPED BRING OUT MY ANIME SIDE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THANK YOU. SO YOU KNOW, THERE IS ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS, 17 YEARS IN THE FUTURE OF THIS ONE, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO PUT IT UP, SO PLEASE BE PATIANT. SORRY IF I HAVE TAKEN UP TOO MUCH OF YOU TIME, SO ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN DBZ! THANK YOU.  
  
SECRET ADMIRER by; Bra Briefs-Vegeta  
  
Ch-1 ~~~The Letter~~~  
  
"'Your secret admirer' finished! It took me three hours, but I did it. Now, for the hard part...giving it to her without her seeing me."   
  
Gohan had just finished the love letter to Videl while Chichi happened to walk by..."How in the world am I going to do this?!"   
  
"Do what hunny?"   
  
Chichi walked in. Gohan fumbled the note under some books and papers on his desk. 'Good thing senee gave me so much homework today,' he thought, "I can't get this math problem." he lied.  
  
"Oh, well, first you do this...move this here...and take this..." she continued.   
  
Gohan knew perfectly well how to do the math problem, but not wanting his mother to know that, he nodded and 'ahhed' a few times to make her think that he was paying attention to her, but the only thing that he could focus on was the note and how to give it to Videl...  
  
'Think! Think! Think!!!...I know! I can put it in her locker in school tomorrow...No, that's too simple, I need to do something special, she always gets love notes form guys in school. No. No wonder, she is so perfect and beautiful, why wouldn't she?! Damnit!!! THINK GOHAN, THINK!!!'  
  
"Do you understand now, Gohan?" Chichi asked noking him out of his day-dreamish state.   
  
"Huh, oh, yeah, thanks mom." Chichi, satisfied, left Gohan to 'study' undisturbed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please rr! 


	2. Videl?!

Ch-2 ~~~Videl?!~~~  
  
"FINNALY! I THOUGHT SHED NEVER LEAVE!!!" said the most wonderful voice, Videl, Duh!  
  
"Videl?!" Gohan asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah! Who'd ya expect?" she replied.  
  
"No one, just surprised that's all." He said as Videl jumped through the open window.   
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Videl asked looking at his desk, "math?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah. Mom was helping me." He answered.   
  
"Oh, do you want me to leave?" She said kinda bummed and Gohan noticed this.   
  
"No, you don't gotta leave, I just finished." He lied again, actually he had a ton of homework, but he didn't care, as long as he was with Videl, he didn't care about anything.   
  
"...Gohan...Hello?" Gohan hadn't noticed it, but he had been staring at her.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Videl, I was just thinking…" he quickly replied.  
  
"Thinkin' about what?" She cocked her head,   
  
'About you, Videl. And how much I love you…' Gohan thought to himself, but only replied by saying "what all guys think about" 'you'  
  
"SEX?!?!" she exclaimed kinda shocked.   
  
"What, No Videl! Do you think that's all that guys think about?" Gohan hadn't anticipated that response.   
  
"Well how am I suppose to know what guys think about? I'm not a guy ya know!" she exclaimed, this shocked Gohan a little,   
  
"I know that! I'm just saying guys think of stuff other that sex...or food."   
  
They both started to laugh. All of a sudden, Chichi walked in with food, "Oh, Videl, I didn't hear you come in. Do you want something to eat, it is lunch time?" Chichi asked politely.   
  
"Oh, hi Chichi! Um, sure why not. Can I use your phone for a minute? I think my dad might be worried about me." Videl responded.   
  
"Sure, it's in the kitchen, come with me." Chichi and Videl walked into the kitchen, totally forgetting about Gohan.   
  
'Hey, what am I, chopped liver?!' Gohan thought as they exited. 


	3. Staying Over

Ch-3 ~~~Staying Over~~~  
  
IN THE KITCHEN:  
  
"Dad, hi! Um, I'm at the Sons Ok...yeah...Ok..I'll ask...Bye Daddy! Love ya too, Bye!" Videl said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Chichi, do you mind if I spend the night for a couple days? My dad is going out of town for a while and they trust you guys more than anyone in the WORLD!"   
  
She was over exaggerating, but it worked. The truth was that she begged and pleaded her parents to let her spend the night there when they left.  
  
"Sure of coarse! What days?" Chichi asked.   
  
"Um...starting tomorrow until Sunday afternoon. Is that Ok?"  
  
She hoped it wasn't that long, since it was only Monday.   
  
"It's no problem sweetie! I'll just go and tell Gohan..."   
  
"If it is OK with you, I'd like to tell him myself, k?" She interrupted.  
  
She had wanted to be with him as long as she possibly could.   
  
"Sure...OK..." Chichi said not exactly sure what to think of it. Then she realized that Videl loved Gohan.   
  
Videl went back to see Gohan and tell him. Needless to say, he was ecstatic. That was his chance to see how she felt about him. He decided to get some flowers to send her with the note. She would receive them on Tuesday.   
  
Videl left with a wink as she jumped out the window to go back home to pack and see her parents off.   
  
Ch- Do you know?  
  
Videl got the note and flowers the next day, as planned and Gohan waited patiently for Videl to say something when she came over. He knew that she would eventually tell him about it, they shared everything with each other. Even things they didn't even know their feelings for one another.  
  
Videl, as if on cue, told him about her secret admirer. "Hey, I got something very interesting today."   
  
"Really? What's that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I got a bouquet of flower and a note form a secret admirer. It was very sweet of this person to do that for me. I never got a note form anyone who didn't put their name and/or number at the bottom, saying why I should pick them form all the others. But not this one, he is different. No name, no number. Do you know who it is Gohan?"  
  
She knew that Gohan knew who wrote it, but to her dismay, he replied by saying...  
  
"Sorry Videl, I don't know. No one I know can write stuff like that, all the guys that I know already asked you out, but you declined each and every one of them. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, if you must know...I'm waiting for someone. Someone I've loved for...for...well forever! Since the day I met him. But I don't know if he likes me."  
  
"Ohh, Ok then."  
  
Gohan wrote her again for a few more days and told her to write him at a certain address, (not his house, that's too obvious!) wanting to see what she thought of 'him'.   
  
Everyday Videl would tell him what her secrete admirer had written, and asked if he knew who it was, but he said 'No, sorry Videl, I don't know' 


	4. Agreement

Ch-4 ~~~Agrement~~~  
  
It was getting harder and harder for Gohan to keep from telling her that it was him that was writing those notes, but he kept to the plan.  
  
At the 5th note, Gohan had set up an arrangement for them to 'meet' at the mall on Thursday, so they would have two days together.   
  
She agreed to this arrangement and told Gohan that she would 'finally be able to meet my secret admirer'.   
  
But she was starting to feel guilty about Gohan. But she was also very curious to see whom it was that she was writing to. So she went, hoping to herself that it would be Gohan.  
  
When she wrote 'him', she wrote as if she was writing to Gohan, saying all of what she felt for Gohan.   
  
And it was hard for Gohan too. He wanted to tell her the first day that it was him, but he didn't tell her, until that very night. 


	5. Meeting

Ch-5 ~~~Meeting~~~  
  
When Videl got to the chosen location of the mall, she was late, which was actually perfect, because if she had seen Gohan walk up to her, she would have thought it to be mear coincidence. But when she saw him standing there with the same bouquet of flowers that he had sent her the first day, she just stared. (What would you do?)  
  
At first she was shocked, but then, relieved that it was him.   
  
Gohan gave her the bouquet, but before he could utter a syllable, she started a very passionate kiss.  
  
That night, Gohan took Videl out for what Chichi would call it, a 'night on the town'. They spent the next few days in each other's arms (awww! How cute!) until Videl's parents got back form their trip.   
  
Videl and Gohan decided to pull their money together and bought a cabin near the ocean where they spent all their spare time.   
  
Then, after high school graduation, Gohan popped the question. And of course, she said yes!   
  
First they told Videl's family, then friends, then, Gohan's family.  
  
"Finally! I knew you two would be just fine. Now when am I going to be a Grandma?" Chichi asked.  
  
Both Videl and Gohan were a little shocked at the first remark. But at the second, Gohan just barely managed to say...  
  
"MOM!! She's not...your not...are you?!"  
  
Videl chuckled, "Yep. We're going to be parents in 7 months."  
  
After they gave Gohan the smelling salts, they went out to celebrate the engagement and the pregnancy. 


	6. Birth

Ch-6 ~~~The Birth~~~  
  
7 MONTHS LATER...  
  
"Videl, you're hurting my hand!" Gohan complained.  
  
"Ahhh!" They all screamed as little Pan-son was born.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a beautiful girl!" The doctor said as he handed her to Gohan.  
  
When all the Z warriors, Videl's family, Gohan's family, and Bulma and her parents came in, they introduced the newest part of the Son family.  
  
"Friends, family we would like you to meet, little Panny." Gohan said.  
  
"Great! Just what I need! A another one of Kakarot's offspring!" Vegeta managed to say before the all-powerful Bulma elbowed him in the gut.  
  
The doctor cam in and told them that they needed their rest and to leave. So they did.  
  
But before Videl fell asleep she said, "I love you my secret admirer..."  
  
"And he loves you too..."   
  
Then, the youngest part of the family yawned as they all fell into a deep sleep.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
